


Sleeping In

by CMCS1520



Series: Hetalia Shorts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520





	Sleeping In

The sun peeked behind a pair of red curtains lighting a small part of the room where a large bed lay. The light shined on the closed eyes of a young man lying fast asleep in bed. The bed's light green covers were pulled up to his waist revealing his bare chest rising as he took light breaths. His blonde hair was messy and covered his eyes. Matthew was in no mood to get up anytime soon on this Monday. A sudden heavy weight sat on his chest causing the Canadian's violet eyes to open. Matthew woke up to see his fluffy white bear sitting upon his chest staring directly at him. “Eh? Kumajiro what are you doing?” The bear snuffed and rolled off of him onto his green blanket with a flop. Matthew grinned and sat up slowly. He rubbed Kumajiro behind his small white ears. The bear blinked his coal colored eyes and tilted his head as Matthew crossed his legs. “Who are you?” Kumajiro asked then rubbed his eyes with his paws and sniffed. Matthew sighed then sat up straight and yawned. He smiled and blinked his violet eyes looking towards the window across his bedroom. “Isn't it a bit early for this?” Matthew swung his legs over the bedside then stretched his arms. Kumajiro picked up a clock from Matthew's night desk and then held it up. Matthew took the clock from Kumajiro's paws and checked the time. A shiver went up his spine and his skin went pale. “Eh? Kumajiro it's 12:00pm! Why didn't you wake me!? Crap, my alarm didn't go off! There's a meeting today!” The clock fell to the floor as Kumajiro shrugged. Matthew ran over to his closet and pulled out his red sweater, black socks, a white t-shirt and his favorite brown khakis. He pulled the pants over his red boxers and then pulled his left sock on. His balance wavered as he stood on one foot pulling on his right sock. Matthew quickly pulled his red sweater over his white t-shirt. He ran to a large brown desk and picked up his oval glasses. His vision cleared as he placed them on. “Shit shit shit....” Matthew quickly pulled on his boots and grabbed Kumajiro before running downstairs to his living room. The meeting was important and he hated getting late to anything. His thoughts were scrambled. “I'm so late!” Matthew exclaimed as he grabbed an apple from a bowl sitting on his kitchen counter. Then he heard giggling. Matthew looked down at the giggling polar bear wrapped in his right arm. Kumajiro patted Matthew's arm and looked up with what would of been a smile is he had the ability. Matthew's mind finally began to process what Kumajiro found so funny. The meeting was next Monday and today was his free day. The Canadian began to laugh and slid on to the floor leaning on his kitchen counter. He wrapped his arms around Kumajiro tighter and planted a kiss on the top of the bear's head. “Very funny Kumajiro.”


End file.
